A number of products exist for preventing beverage containers from tipping over and spilling. The beverage container receptacles which are built into exercise equipment, a child stroller, the console of an automobile, or an arm rest of a chair, are well known in the art. However, they generally are not removable or portable and cannot be relocated to the office or kitchen environment for use on desks, tables or counters.
Additionally, known beverage containers that can be used on a desk or flat surface are not generally weighted and may too easily be toppled over. They are primarily designed to hold a mug or cup with a handle, and are unattractive. The invention described and claimed herein has consumer appeal and is crafted to function efficiently to resolve some of the problems associated with the known holders.
The following are references that may be relevant to the claimed invention herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,967 to Sawyer discloses a child's drinking cup comprising a cup member, the lower part of which has a taper capable of undergoing a slight radial compression, and a base member for receiving and radially compressing the tapered part of the cup member. The base member is a combination drip receiver and stabilizing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,553 to Wischusen discloses a drinking cup base wherein the cup is placed within a recess in the base, such that the mouth of the base contacts and forms a friction fit with the outside surface of the cup. The base includes a spill tray to retain spillage from the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,136 to Mason discloses a device for placement on an office desk or in the home that helps prevent beverages from being spilled. The device has a beverage container receptacle that is wide enough to accept various sized beverage containers and is notched to accept mug handles or allow for the insertion and withdrawal of cups or cans. The receptacle is attached to a stabilizing portion that is wide and flat and thin enough to be slipped under a computer, typewriter, blotter or other piece of office equipment to aid in stabilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,528 to Scarlett discloses a beverage container holder sized to secure a beverage container that can vary in diameter with frictional fin appendages that secure the container in the cup holder. The holder is surrounded by a stabilizer to enhance stability and protect from liquid spills. The bottom is also textured to provide a sticky surface that does not readily slip over flat surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,039 to Royka discloses, inter alia, a cup holder that has an upright cylinder and has a base that can be fastened to a surface by Velcro, magnet, adhesive or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,176 to Sayasithsena discloses a beverage holder that includes a base, a frame, and a plurality of biasing members. The base includes at least one inner region and at least one outer region for collecting moisture. The frame is configured to be supported by the base and to receive drinking vessels of varying sizes and configurations. The plurality of biasing members are detachably coupled to the frame and form with the frame an inner cavity of varying capacity for supporting a drinking vessel. The capacity of the inner cavity is adaptively configured when a portion of the drinking vessel is received in the inner cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,580 to Schall discloses a holder for a container for liquid coatings, e.g., pint or tar, having a base and a wall extending up and in from the base. The base rings the bottom of the wall such that a cavity is formed into which the container is placed. The base can include a trough.
US 2006/0113200 A1 to Abkarian discloses a coaster CD/DVD that is curved in the middle and has a place for the cup on top of the coaster.
US 2007/0205205 to Kliewer discloses a low center of gravity beverage container receptacle that has a bottom surface with both a high friction surface and a fabric hooking material to resist skidding on a smooth surface and to resist skidding on fabric. A surrounding annular support is weighted by a gel material or contained weighted granular elements. The container, composed of insulating material, has a notch to accommodate cup handles and an interior step which allows all sizes of drink containers.
US D669,741 to Shaw discloses a beverage container holder.
US D303,467 to Pepitone discloses a tray for holding a paint can and paint tools.
The following non-patent reference was located on the Internet:
http://www.amazon.co.uk/Drink-Spill-Catcher-Holder-Coaster/dp/B0043R82ZG shows a mug holder with a spill catcher.